


Dear Rabbit

by Spottedleaf208



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedleaf208/pseuds/Spottedleaf208
Summary: Dirk, a normal man in his 20’s, is transported to Thedas a bit before the events of the Inquisition... in Tevinter, as a young, runaway elf slave. He has an intimate knowledge of the Dragon Age games, yet an unlucky near death experience with slavers creates a meeting he really didn’t think was possible.
Relationships: Solas/male elf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Dear Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, this won’t be a “song fic”, I’m just doing it just this once lol. For atmosphere. Also if I write more chapters they’ll be longer than this, I’m just testing the waters rn. Feedback is great!  
> Also! Highly recommend you listen to Dear Rabbit while reading this chapter lol. For obvious reasons

Dirk has no idea what he’s doing here; truly. He hardly remembers a thing before he realizes he’s running, running, running, the sounds of whooping and excited yells chasing him through the sparse forest.  
He knew where he was, of course, but it was not an area anyone had ever explored. In the game. The Dragon Age games. Tevinter. He had glimpsed his captors, fleetingly: they wore helmets, loincloths, and bore dark skin. Their accent was also nauseatingly British, to the point he could hardly understand what they were saying.  
But he knew why they were chasing him, because he knew what he was. Dirk, a human, was now an elf. He didn’t know what he looked like other than having dark, rich, sun kissed skin, and black hair that was infuriatingly getting into his eyes as he leapt over roots and rocks. And of course, ears far too long to be a humans.  
At least he knew why they were chasing him, because really, why else would Tevinters be chasing an elf?  
Dirk could feel his breath getting short, his lungs ached and spasmed, as did his legs. If he didn’t find some way to get away soon, he would collapse, and Dirk was NOT keen on becoming someone’s slave, or, worse, dead.

But there, just up ahead, a clearing, more of a field really, and between the trees, he saw it: a wolf statue. Pure white, shockingly clean, it lay on its pedestal serenely, no doubt a guardian. Dirk knew better.  
Feeling true exhaustion set in, and finding no other way, he put on an extra burst of speed- if he was going to die, he was going to do it in a damn dramatic way. Though his throat was raw and his lungs caved with every step, he sang,

_Dear rabbit_  
_my legs are getting weak chasing you_  
_The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew_

He emerged onto the field,

_That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry_  
_And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right_  
_So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me_

An arrow embedded itself into his back, but he howled through the note, through the pain, drowning out the other voices,

_Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid_  
_I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_  
_Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite_

He broke the shaft in half

_But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind_  
_And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill_  
_But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill_

He was nearing the statue,

_So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with_

There was a pregnant pause as he leaned against the statue, something deep inside building, rage, fear, **it’s not fair**

**_me_ **

He bayed the note, a force pounding out of his body and flinging his pursuers far, far away,

_So rabbit_

  
He slumped against the base

_please stop looking the other way_

He looked towards the heavens

_It's cold out there so why not stay here_  
_Under my tail..._

As everything faded, his back pleasantly warm and unpleasantly wet, he felt… in company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you remember that other story I wrote, no you didn’t  
> Hope you liked this one!


End file.
